World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018)
World of Final Fantasy Maxima (ワールド オブ ファイナルファンタジーマキシマ) is a role-playing video game developed by Tose and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One consoles. It was released worldwide on November 6, 2018. Voice Cast *Lann - Josh Keaton *Reynn - Amanda Leighton (Archive Footage) *Enna Kros - Cassandra Morris (Archive Footage) *Tama - Lisa Kay Jennings *Serafie - Nancy Sullivan (Archive Footage) *Hauyn - Eden Riegel *Girl Who Forgot Her Name - Jade Pettyjohn (Archive Footage) *Brandelis - Tony Amendola (Archive Footage) *Pellinore/Lusse Farna - Jennifer Hale (Archive Footage) *Segwarides/Rorrik Farna - Richard Tatum (Archive Footage) *Thane of Saronia/Uncle Takka - Joe Ochman (Archive Footage) *Warrior of Light - Grant George (Archive Footage) *Princess Sarah - Brooke Lyons (Archive Footage) *Chocolatte - Julie Nathanson (Archive Footage) *Yuna - Hedy Burress (Archive Footage) *Refia - Megan Goldsmith (Archive Footage) *Sherlotta - Stephanie Sheh (Archive Footage) *Faris - Emily O'Brien (Archive Footage) *Quistis - Kristina Pesic (Archive Footage) *Rikku - Tara Strong (Archive Footage) *Tifa - Rachael Leigh Cook (Archive Footage) *Rydia - Caroline Macey (Archive Footage) *Snow - Troy Baker (Archive Footage) *Lightning - Ali Hillis (Archive Footage) *Edgar - Ray Chase *Ultros - Sam Riegel (Archive Footage) *Squall - Doug Erholtz (Archive Footage) *Shelke - Kari Wahlgren (Archive Footage) *Vivi - Kath Soucie (Archive Footage) *Eiko - Michaela Murphy (Archive Footage) *Bartz - Jason Spisak (Archive Footage) *Gilgamesh - Keith Szarabajka (Archive Footage) *Cloud - Steve Burton (Archive Footage) *Celes - Christina Rose (Archive Footage) *Cid - William Salyers (Archive Footage) *Shantotto - Candi Milo (Archive Footage) *Tidus - James Arnold Taylor (Archive Footage) *Terra - Natalie Lander (Archive Footage) *Cactuar Conductor - Andrew Morris (Archive Footage) *Tonberry - Steven Barr (Archive Footage) *Moogle - Bailey Gambertoglio (Archive Footage) *Chocochick - Melissa Fahn (Archive Footage) *Ifrit - Matthew Waterson (Archive Footage) *Ifreeta - Tania Gunadi (Archive Footage) *Shiva - Adrienne Wilkinson (Archive Footage) *Shivalry - JP Karliak (Archive Footage) *Ramuh - William H. Bassett (Archive Footage) *Ramewl - Alexandra Meyer (Archive Footage) *Leviathan - Claudia Black (Archive Footage) *Bahamut - Fred Tatasciore *Odin - Bob Joles *Diabolos - Robin Atkin Downes *Adamantoise - William Knight (Archive Footage) *Quacho Queen - Ashly Burch (Archive Footage) *Princess Goblin - Janell Cox (Archive Footage) *Undead Princess - Deborah Sale Butler (Archive Footage) *Captain/Man in Rags - Crispin Freeman (Archive Footage) 'Additional Voices (Archive Footage)' *Laila Berzins *Edward Bosco *Kira Buckland *Griffin Burns *Greg Chun *Ben Diskin *Dorothy Fahn *Erin Fitzgerald *Barbara Goodson *Todd Haberkorn *Heather Hogan *Shane Johnson *Brianna Knickerbocker *Cherami Leigh *Erica Lindbeck *Matthew Mercer *Max Mittelman *Tara Platt *Cindy Robinson *Michelle Ruff *Tara Sands *Patrick Seitz *Christopher Corey Smith *Steve Staley *Dave Wittenberg 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *AJ Gentile - Mel *Christopher Sabat - Garland *Johnny Yong Bosch - Firion *Laura Bailey - Serah *Ray Chase - Noctis Lucis Caelum *Rick Gomez - Zack Fair *Robyn Addison - Y'shtola *Roger Rose - The Immortal Dark Dragon *Yuri Lowenthal - Cecil Harvey Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games